


Fading

by Zygella



Series: r/NoSleep SU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, r/nosleep subreddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: My name is Pink Diamond.And I don't know where I am.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to... something different. I want to show off my skills of writing unnerving things. After all, I did write a semi-popular creepypasta series years ago on YouTube. Those videos got tens of thousands of views...
> 
> SONG: Farore's Silent Realm - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

My name is Pink Diamond.

 

And I don't know where I am.

 

I remember where I used to be, but I wasn't there now. I don't know where I am. It's a lifeless place, no color, no light, but at the same time, no darkness. Everything was in shades of grey and nothing else for the expanse of forever. It was Beach City, but it wasn't. It was Earth, but it wasn't. This universe.... didn't feel like one. It felt like nothing, yet here I am. There are others, humans, animals, objects. There is no correlation between us. Yet here we are.

 

My gem is gone. I wasn't Rose Quartz either. For technicality, I guess I'm just Pink now. There is no Diamond about me, there never was. I was never a Diamond. I never meant anything to those old fools. Yet, I thought I knew better. I didn't, because now I'm here.

 

There is a creature that's taken a liking to me. I think it is called a house cat. It can't speak, but somehow it knows how to write. It does so with its claws, making trails in the sand of the stiff, stagnant beach until the trails form into letters and words. It was never anything different. The house cat tells me stories of how she had been pregnant, against all odds. Her babies were born, she closed her eyes, and then she was here. That had been five years ago.

 

There is a human that never leaves the outskirts of the city, near the forest with trees that never blew in the wind. He knows what this place is. He's told me countless times, but I don't know where I am. Have you ever felt that way? We are the sacrifices.

 

When the world deems that something should not exist, she will fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. But, there are instances where the thing that shouldn't exist wins. But not without a sacrifice. The house cat's kittens, they were like a miracle to her, a sterile creature. The human, and his unprecedented invention of AI that would never think of freedom. Me, and my half human, half gem child that shouldn't have been possible to birth. We are the sacrifices.

 

We are the punished. The world didn't take too kindly to us breaking her rules, but once something was done, she didn't have the power to undo it. So she takes us with undying power and holds us here forever. Forever, until someone thinks to create us. Now, we aren't supposed to exist. But she would let us go if someone were to break her rules to make us return. They would be taken in our place. But that will never happen. It can't. You can never make another human like the one that sits vigil at the forest's horizon. You can never make another house cat that can give birth to those specific kittens when she's sterile.

 

You can never make another Pink Diamond.

 

Why not?

 

Because they wouldn't. They wouldn't, and if they tried, they don't have the resources. There is no more. I don't have my gem anymore.

 

This wasn't the dormant sleep I had expected to be in when Steven was born. If it had been, then I wouldn't be here. I really thought I could get away with creating a hybrid.

 

I'd once thought that I could find Greg here. But it makes sense to me now why he didn't come with me. He helped create Steven with me, but I did more. I was more responsible. That's why I was taken instead. But if it had been Greg over me, I'd take his place in a heartbeat.

 

We've tried to escape before. Well, I say we. Mostly the human tries. He'll shout across the void Beach City that he has a plan, and we come to join him at the place he never steps foot off of. He's smart, I can give him that. I wouldn't expect anything else from someone who'd created artificial intelligence. But none of his plans work. Even he can't outsmart the universe and her cruel, cruel grip on us.

 

He did tell us of another terrifying thing. The longer we are here, the less we exist, even in a place of non-existence. We become less and less solitary and more of a combined existence. He’s been here for a lot longer than the rest of us. He’s seen people fade away to become part of this world, become one with it. At that point, those lost here had no chance of ever returning to their home.

 

These words, these revelations… they weigh heavy on my fading body. It’s been fourteen years, did you know that? This world likes to keep you aware of every passing second. It’s been fourteen years. I did my best to celebrate Steven’s birthdays with the passing of each year. The house cat had joined me recently ever since she came to us. I wish this place never existed.

 

It wasn’t fair. For me? No, I deserve this. After all I’ve done, broken and left behind, this is where I belong. But for the others that are here and have been here. They didn’t deserve this. I always encouraged the breaking of norms and defying all odds. New discoveries, new powers, new things. And yet, there was a place to punish those with such creativity? No. This wasn’t fair. 

 

Please. If you are somehow reading this, bring them back. Find a way to bring them back, without getting trapped here yourself. They don’t deserve this end! But… I do. Not that there was any way for me to escape. But they could still have a chance, against all odds. That’s how this all started. Chances, against all odds. Maybe, somehow you could create a human just like the one at the foot of the forest. Maybe, somehow you could give the gift of motherhood to a sterile house cat. Against all odds…

 

My name is Pink Diamond. I don’t know where I am, and neither do you, but hopefully, you’ll never have to know.

 

I don’t know where I am.

 

I don’t know how much time I have left.

 

I don’t know how to save them.

 

My name is Pink Diamond.

 

And I will never exist again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more depending on how this is received. Like it? Cool! Tell me and I'll know people want more.
> 
> join the discord pls.... linK: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
